Un jour, les Poufsouffles domineront le monde
by MilaRukie
Summary: Un jour, les Poufsouffle domineront le monde. D'ailleurs, la révolte gronde dans la salle commune, menée par deux étranges septièmes années, les "Pouf-souffle-de-fraicheur", qui se sont auto-proclamées défenseuses de la cause des blaireaux. Mais avec des leaders pareil, la domination du monde n'est pas pour demain ... OS


Salut tout le monde,

ici MilaRukie pour un OS spécial! Et ouais, vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ;)

Cet OS a été écrit spécialement pour **CandyMyla** qui à posté la 50eme reviews sur notre fic "Celles qui murmuraient à l'oreille des Trolls" et qui a donc décrocher le gros lot!

Donc voilà, c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça correspond à ce que tu voulais et que tu aimeras! Nous on a adorer l'écrire en tout cas!

Bonne lecture

Mila&amp;Rukie

* * *

**Un jour,**

**les Poufsouffles domineront le monde**

Depuis toujours, Poufsouffle avait été la maison la moins appréciée à sa juste valeur. Certains jeunes sorciers pleuraient même durant la répartition lorsque le choixpeau les envoyaient à la table des blaireaux. Bien sûr, les préfets tentaient de relativiser les choses et de réconforter les élèves, tout comme les aînés tentaient de protéger les plus jeunes des coups fourrés des Serpentards.

Mais une fois les élèves arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils commençaient immédiatement à apprécier leur nouvelle maison, principalement pour sa convivialité et la gentillesse des élèves. Pour rien au monde les Poufsouffles n'échangeraient leur maison, pour eux c'étaient la meilleure, même si personne d'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

\- Pousse-toi de là, Rabbit ! S'exclama un Serdaigle en bousculant une petite blonde.

\- C'est Abbot, abruti ! Siffla la Poufsouffle en se massant l'épaule.

\- On est dans la même classe depuis plusieurs années, défendit Ernie Macmillan, tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de te souvenir de nos noms !

\- Faudrait déjà se souvenir de vos visages, vous êtes si insignifiants ! Ricana le jeune homme de Serdaigle avant de partir.

Les deux Poufsouffles le regardèrent s'en aller et Ernie soupira:

\- Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est juste des parasites.

\- Faut pas dire ça! Fit la blonde en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils se sentent supérieurs mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils le sont.

\- Ca ne change pas le fait que c'est tout particulièrement frustrant.

\- Je ne peux que te donner raison. Souffla Hannah en baissant les yeux, déprimée.

\- Regarde, voilà Susan ! Fit remarquer Ernie. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ...

\- Outre le fait que je viens d'entendre des petits imbéciles de gryffondors se moquer de nos premières années, Slughorn a encore favorisé ses chouchous ! Gronda la jeune fille en suivant ses amis sur le chemin de la salle commune.

\- J'en ai vraiment assez d'être traîtée comme une moins que rien par toute l'école ! S'énerva Hannah en frappant sur le tonneau permettant d'entrer dans leur salle commune. Les serpentards nous prennent pour des cobayes ou des souffres douleurs !

\- Les serdaigles pour des imbéciles, continua Ernie.

\- Et les Gryffondors sont tellement occupés à se regarder le nombril qu'ils ne savent de toute façon pas qu'on existe, finit Susan.

\- Si seulement ils pouvaient changer d'avis sur nous et nous traiter comme leurs égaux. Soupira Hannah alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé...

\- La team Pouf-souffle-de-fraicheur?!

Deux jeunes femmes de dernière année venaient d'arriver devant les trois sixièmes années en faisant des pirouettes, elles maintenaient à présent une pose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une position de kung-fu.

\- A tous les opprimés, ceux qui en ont assez de n'être toujours que les derniers ! Ecoutez-nous, rassemblez-vous, cria l'une d'elle aux élèves présents dans la salle commune.

\- Elèves de Poufsouffle, continua l'autre en montant sur une table, je vous ai compris ! L'heure de la révolution a sonnée ! Battez-vous pour abolir les privilèges que donne Slughorn ! Défendez-vous contre les Serpentards, nous savons que vous en êtes CAPABLES ! Car bien que nous soyons humble, vous et moi savons que les meilleurs sorciers de l'histoire viennent de NOTRE MAISON !

\- Chourave, Artemisia Lufkin,Dugald McPhail, Le Moine Gras -même si il ne sert à rien il est gentil-, Eglantine Puffett, Newt Scamander, Grogan Stump, Brigitte Wenlock, Hengist de Woodcroft! Sans nous les autres n'auraient pas tout ce qu'ils ont parce que grâce à ces grands personnages venant de notre maisons des inventions magnifiques sont nées! Sans parler de Cédric -RIP Cedric-!

\- Et oui! Pas de Pré-au-Lard sans nous! Ajouta l'autre.

\- Sans oublier que ce sont les Poufsouffles les maîtres de la botanique ! C'est nous qui permettons aux serpentards de faire leurs potions, c'est nous qui permettons de soigner les petits bobos de ces casses-cou de gryffondors !

\- Et je veux pas dire, mais il y a un max de Ministre de la magie qui étaient à Poufsouffle ! Alors c'est qui le PATRON ?!

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de constamment vous donner en spectacle? Fit une voix lasse à leur droite.

\- TA GUEULE ZACHARIAS! Hurlèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Le jeune homme afficha un air profondément outré et partit bouder un peu plus loin.

\- Vous voulez en venir à quoi en fait? Demanda une de leur camarade de septième année.

\- Annie ma chérie. Cela me parait évident.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent des poses de super-nanas en criant : REVOLUTION !

Les autres élèves se regardèrent, blasé. Ce genre de numéro était apparemment coutumier des deux septièmes années.

\- Et c'est quoi, concrètement, votre idée ? Demanda Annie en soupirant.

\- Je pense que parader dans les couloir tels de magnifiques elfes des montagnes, tout en tenant de sublimes tissus découpés par les anges au dessus de nos têtes et des petits ronds fait de plastique gracieusement épinglés sur nos torses bombés serait une bonne idée! Fit l'une d'elle, sans changer de position.

\- Ca s'appelle une manifestation. Soupira Ernie.

\- Ou juste une parade disney. Rit une deuxième année.

\- Une quoi ? S'étonna la deuxième. Enfin, bref, on a même écrit une chanson ! Vous voulez l'entendre ?

Malgré une forte dose de non, elles commencèrent à entonner une mélodie :

_Poufsouuuufffflllee ! On vous donne un nouveau souffle !_

_On soigne les plantes avec nos moufles et on ne travaille pas en pantoufle !_

Une pantoufle vola et elle se la prit dans la figure, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer:

_Vous nous traitez de blaireau mais vous n'êtes que des affreux jojo!  
Ecoutez nos voix et réalisez pour une fois!  
Que nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard, et pas des trouillards!  
Nous sommes intelligents et avons toutes nos dents!  
Nous somme gentils et aimons les souris!  
La paix c'est la vie, la vie c'est la paix!  
POUFSOUFFLE OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS! _Finirent-elles d'une même voix.

\- Et vous avez dût vous y mettre à deux pour pondre une horreur pareille ?

\- Mais TA GUEULE, Zacharias ! S'écrièrent-elle à nouveau.

\- Euh ... Autant je suis pour le mouvement, autant je préfère vous regarder de loin chanter, si ça vous dérange pas, sourit Annie. Je ne voudrais pas vous voler la vedette !

\- Annie ma chérie. Tous les élèves de cette maison brillent de milles feux, personne ne peut voler la vedette à l'autre, parce que nous sommes tous des vedettes. Lança l'une d'elle en faisant une pirouette, manquant de tomber de la table.

\- Je suis pour aussi. Ajouta Susan. mais il est vrai que votre chanson est un peu... enfin, ce n'est pas très sérieux.

\- Oh mais ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas entendu le couplet sur Helga, attends, on va ...

\- NON ! Je veux dire ... C'est très bien comme ça, vraiment !

Les élèves commençaient à chercher dans la salle commune de quoi se boucher les oreilles. Au cas où ...

\- Bon, si vous êtes content de celle-là, c'est parfait ! Allez, maintenant vous vous mettez à la queue leu-leu pour qu'on vous distribue les badges !

-Vous avez déjà des badges et une chanson? Vous aviez prévu le coup? Demanda un troisième année.

\- On attend ça depuis notre première année mon enfant. Répondit l'une d'elle, d'un air sombre, en se mettant à sa hauteur. Nous venons toute deux de familles de Poufsouffles, et nous sommes ici pour VENGER NOS AIEUX!

\- NOTRE HEURE DE GLOIRE A ENFIN SONNÉ! ENTENDEZ-VOUS LES CLOCHES QUI RETENTISSENT POUR NOUS CHERS AMIS?!

\- Moi j'entends que deux cloches et elles sont devant moi, murmura Zacharias.

\- Et dis donc, petit ! Tu as oublié qu'on était solidaire, dans notre maison ? Gronda Annie.

\- Ouais, vas-y Annie ! ELLE EST DES NOOOOTTTRRREEE ! Elle a cassé Zacharias comme les auuuuttttrrreeesss !

Zacharia leur lança un regarda noir et alla se mettre au fond de la file.

\- C'est ça, va bouder!

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais bougez-vous le popotin, mes enfants, attrapez un badge, un pancarte faite par nos soins...

\- Ca ressemble à rien ça . Commenta un élève en regardant la pancarte qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Normal c'est censé te représenter. Lui répondit l'une d'elles, vexée.

\- Bon, vous êtes prêts ! Tous avec moi ! POUFSOUUUFFLLLEEE ! Cria l'autre en sortant de la salle commune le poing levé.

* * *

Dans la salle des professeurs, McGonagal venait d'entrer avec un air blasé.

\- Pomona, elles ont recommencé ...

* * *

Et voilààààà

Alors? Est-ce que ça colle avec ce que tu voulais? Si non on est vraiment désolée!

Et les autres qui sont tombés sur cet OS? Vous avez aimé? C'est un peu spécial c'est vrai. Les deux Pouf-souffle-de-fraicheur sont assez particulières XD

Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera pour un autre OS un de ses jours, sinon rendez-vous sur notre fic (si jamais vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, peut-être que vous allez avoir une révélation hehe)

Bisous, bisous!


End file.
